


Perfect

by killthwight



Category: Gate 7
Genre: CLAMPkink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know this has to be.</p><p>Written for the prompt "Chikahito/Hana - Kissing" at the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/clampkink/">clampkink</a> meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

The first time Hana kisses Chikahito he freezes. It certainly isn't how he imagined his first kiss would go, a stranger’s lips earnestly pressed against his and only a name to keep afterwards. He goes back to Tokyo in a daze.

The second time Hana kisses him he should not be terribly surprised, but he inevitably is. He never thought he’d see this person again, yet these lips are against his in a soft greeting. He enjoys the feeling of a smaller hand holding his and allows himself to be pulled further into the shop.

The third time it happens he lets himself relax. Hana’s delicate hands pin him against the kitchen counter and he shivers when a soft tongue licks his bottom lip. Chikahito had romantic notions of perfect relationships before he came to Kyoto, but he feels Hana is slowly dissolving them as another kiss is stolen and then apparently forgotten.

The next time he isn’t unprepared. Hana slowly crawls across the tatami and Chikahito finds himself with a lapful of a light body and a demanding mouth. The room is quiet except for their breathing and the wet noises of their kissing and Chikahito lets his hands explore Hana’s hair. He discovers that his ideas of romance aren’t so much being dissolved but recreated by this mysterious person.

It takes Chikahito many months to gather the courage to kiss Hana. It finally happens during summer, when the four of them are outside one warm evening listening to cicadas. He is left alone with Hana for a few minutes and when he can’t stand the anxiety anymore he leans forward, giving a kiss as chaste as their first. Afterwards Hana is the same as always, somewhere between a friend and a lover, and Chikahito realizes he doesn’t mind.


End file.
